Fight Fire with Fire
by Titan-hyperion01
Summary: Hesitant fingers shakily fumble with the gold-embroidered buttons. The mysterious man remains motionless, his glowing red orbs curiously studying the presence in front of him. SebaCiel. *revised*


**Revised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji as much as I want to...**

x=x=x

_What would you feel in the heart of a fire? _

_The roar of the blaze hammering your ears, smoke packing your throat, flames dabbling at your skin. What would you feel as everything was collapsing? Whom would you see in those flames? _

x=x=x

* * *

Resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder with comfort, the young earl purred softly into his butler's neck. The moonlight shone through the crystal window resting on the two figure laying in the bed.

To Ciel Phantomhive, the demon was more than just a mere Contract.

The strong arms of his demonic butler slyly snaked aroundthe child's waist and hoisted him up to sit in his lap. Embracing the warmth being radiated off the child through his thin nightgown, Sebastian Michaelis chuckled while resting his chin on his young master's little head. Pleased to appreciate tonight's dominance over the young boy... an unusual present from his master.

_How generous._

"So… Is my Lord satisfied with my performance tonight?" Cradling Ciel Phantomhive, the black butler asked playfully from behind. A secret smirk playing on his lips where the earl could not notice.

Ciel gave off no answer, but instead turned to face his butler. His moonlit face was framed with locks of dark grayish blue hair, a bit tousled from the sinful act that had taken place but nonetheless gave the child a seductive appeal. He remained cold, didn't bother to hide his condescending attitude. But Sebastian could recognize a slight tint of enjoyment flickered within those freezing eyes of his.

He snorted and arrogantly cocked an eyebrow at his butler in question.

_What do you think?_

Securing his hands around Ciel's rising chest, Sebastian couldn't help but felt pitiful at the thought that- when the end finally comes, this body of his Young Master will become only a mere proof to his existence. Ciel Phantomhive was doomed to become a forgotten name, a dead body, a empty shell.

Sebastian chuckled softly again,_ it was really not a good idea to think that far into the future, is it? _Bringing his thoughts back to what had happened tonight. It was wonderful and unexpected. The unusal offering from Ciel. Even after _that_ happened...

Casually stroking the child's soft skin, Sebastian calmly replied the question, "It is my pleasure to serve my master, although I am concerned…that I too soon to introduce the young master the indulgence of -" He paused to plant a gentle kiss onto Ciel's warm cheek, which earned no response whatsoever. The child stayed still, his eyes resting somewhere over the windowsill that bathed with moonlight.

Sebastian sighed at his lack of response. Did his master have to be so difficult sometimes?

Then the Phantomhive withdrew to just gaze into the crimson eyes of his demon. The purple Faustian sign in his right eye glowed eerily, and brightly in the dark. Beckoning him.

Flames aroused inside the demon and before he knew it, the child was underneath him again, finally- with a smile on his face, a taunting one nonetheless. "Devour me, demon." He demanded in an icy cold manner contradicting with his need.

_Is it really pleasure you seek, My lord? _

For the demon he thought the young boy was like a drug, the more he consumed, the more he was intoxicated. Even though he knew the child was obviously up to something, he could not resist the urge to overmaster the boy, to control, to leave his mark and make him _his. _The fire in his body was taking over him and it simply couldn't be stamped out. Passion rekindled overtime.

Wearing a wild grin, the demon dipped down and nipped at the child's earlobe and watched him shiver in satisfaction. Fire licking his skin. Burning.

"Yes, my Lord."

_Fight fire with fire._

_x_

_x_

_x_

* * *

**Ughh first story failed D; I revised it to fix some mistakes.**

**I also took down the second chapter for improvement. Will be up again when it's not as terrible as before. -facepalm-**

**R&R plz?**


End file.
